Let Be Us Again
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a challenge I am doing on another board. I hope you all like it and this takes place after the last baby Anne/Henry lost and before Henry could get a chance to kill Anne which that in itself kills me cause he loved her so much. rating will be T for now but might change to M


**k guys here is another new Anne/Henry fic. lol I started this on a board i have and it is a mega challenge where we have to us a CD of any artist and must have at least 5 songs lyrics used in it. There is a dead line on this one so I am aiming to have it done on time lol I am giving you all 2 chapters in 1 in this fic cause the chapters have been short. Oh and the songs I am using in this is Glee songs lol so I hope you all have fun and enjoy it and please leave feedback as it makes me and my muse try and write faster lol**

**Thanks.**

**Brandy**

Chapter 1

Cause I am barely breathing

And I can't find the air

I don't know who I am kidding

Imagining you still care

And I can stand here waiting

A fool for another day

But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price

The price I would pay

But I am thinking it over anyway

I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah

Anne is well aware that at any moment she could be tossed aside by Henry just like Catherine was before her. She knows she should leave him and not ever look back. She knows that if she asked Henry for her to leave he would cause he has already made it clear he doesn't love her anymore but she can't help but love him and want him to love her back again. She wanted the chance to give him a son. After all it wasn't her fault she lost the last one. She wasn't the one cheating on him.

She can barely breathing and it is made worse by the fact that her father and uncle will not let up on her and making Henry love her again. She wishes her mother was still alive. She would know what to do. God if only she hadn't listen to her father and made her sister leave then she would have her to help her understand what she has done so wrong to lose her son and Henry's love.

She knows even if Henry never says anything that he is bedding that whore Jane Seymour. She is the reason Anne lost her son and she is always around having to be her lady in waiting. She is no lady not at all. She always thought she would be different then Catherine. She made Henry wait 7 long years before she would let him take her to bed. That I guess was not meant to be. What was she going to do? How was she going to be able to understand that as Henry always says he has a right to bed other women. She has been thinking and thinking about what to do. She sees it all too clear that he no longer wants her. She knows that bitch and Henry are just waiting for the chance to be rid of her.

He really had her going when he told her he loves her and that he would always love her. Making her think she would be the only one that he ever loved. She knows what the court is saying about her and how she is a fool. She has no idea if it would ever change but she is barely breathing and she knows if she doesn't do something soon she will drown in this pain she is feeling.

She is going to figure a way out of this marriage and leave him and go back to the France court. She was loved there and she knows that once she is there she will be safe. She just needs to think of a plan.

Cause I am barely breathing

And I can't find the air

I don't know who I am kidding

Imagining you still care

And I can stand here waiting

A fool for another day

But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price

The price I would pay

But I am thinking it over anyway

I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah

You do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless me's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Henry could see the pain in Anne's eyes and he knew he was going to lose her and that in it self scared him cause he never loved anyone as much as he loved her. He could see her starting to close off on him with each and every time they are even in the same room. He knows he has hurt her so much by blaming her for their son's death and by always being with Jane. He didn't know what to do to stop the train wreak he saw he was about to be on.

"Your majesty, Queen Anne is here to see you." Henry heard one of have men tell him.

"Let her in." Henry told him as he felt his heart start to speed up cause he knew something was about to happen he just didn't know what it was which scared the hell out of him.

Anne walked into the room and bowed down to him and she looked down at the floor not at him which was not normal cause Anne always looked at him.

"Your majesty." Anne said to him.

When Henry heard the pain and coldness in her voice he was shocked. "You may rise Sweetheart." Henry told her as he took her hand and felt her finch away from him. When Henry felt that he flinch as well cause Anne as never ever been scared of him and she has never filch from his touch.

Anne got up but still kept her eyes down on the floor. She knew she had to be cold and distant in she wanted to get out of this marriage cause if he saw any kind of pain or feelings he would never let her go and to say in this marriage any longer to a guy who doesn't love her and is willing to stay faithful to her is not a marriage and it would slowly kill her inside.

"Sweetheart please look at me." Henry asked her in the voice he use to use with her all the time.

For a moment it made her hopeful that he still loved her but then she snapped out of it. She looked up at him and the look in her eyes made Henry's heart sink and a sick feeling fill up in his stomach. The look he saw was not his Anne but that of a women who has been in too much pain and who had just giving up on him.

"Your majesty I would like to request that we get a divorce and that you allow me and Elizabeth to leave England and go back to the France Court." Anne told him and a quite and dead voice.

When Henry heard this his eyes got wide and he had to swallow the pain and angry he was feeling. Had he really pushed her so far that not only would she want to divorce him but to leave England and get as far from him as she could.

"You want a divorce and leave England?" Henry asked her not that he didn't hear what she had said but because he couldn't believe it.

"Yes. You have made it very apparent that you don't love me or want anything to do with me so I need to leave cause if I stay here any longer it will kill me Henry. You don't think I don't know that no one wants me hear. You own best friend can't stand me and makes sure I know it all the time. You make sure I see you with Jane and I am not as strong as everyone thinks I am and I am slowly dieing here so yes I want to get as far away as I can from you and this god for staking state that my father made me come back to." Anne told him with tears in her eyes and at this point she didn't care if he knew what she was feeling anymore.

When Henry heard what she said and the pain in her eyes he knew he had pushed her too far but now he had to get her back and prove to her that he did love her and want her. What the hell was he thinking letting his Court make her feel like this or by making her feel like this.

He walks over to her and takes her hand and has her sit down so he can kneel in front of her.

"Oh my Sweetheart what have I done to you?" He all but whisperer as his eyes filled with the pain and angry he was feeling at himself.

"Henry please don't do this. You do this all the time you get my hopes up and the I get slammed back down by you. I can't do this anymore. My own father and uncle never leave me alone about losing your love and I just can't take this anymore so please I beg of you let me go don't make me have to stay in this pain anymore." Anne begged him now having tears falling down her face.

He knew he was going to have to do major changes to get her to believe he loved her and that she was the best thing that had ever been his.

You do you remember we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless me's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine


End file.
